


[佐带]宇智波佐助的一个晚上

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female!obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 旧文存档。kindof托孤？女体带土预警。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 14





	[佐带]宇智波佐助的一个晚上

宇智波佐助的一个晚上

其实按照原计划，我早该在今天上午就离开木叶，去和重吾接头。可惜这天字面意义上地有不测风云，暴风雨在我醒来之前便袭击了木叶。要走的话其实也不是一定不能走，只不过一想到昨夜那个吊车尾执着酒杯红着脸说什么“啊啊要是能有场雨替我留住佐助就好了”便还是打消了出门的念头。暴风雨来得快去得也快，我是这么想的，等到雨停了再出发也没什么不好，毕竟在非紧急情况下忍受湿衣贴在身上的冰冷感觉也没什么必要。  
其实我知道那一点酒是灌不醉鸣人的。他拥有九尾的查克拉，一点酒精能耐他何？除非是他想醉，或者他想装醉。我懒得去辨别到底是哪种情况。他想让我这么认为，那我就顺着他的意这么认为好了。我想他如果要害我，也不至于用这么低级的方式。他也许另有企图，又或许只是纯粹地想挽留。我不想去想这些有的没的。兵来将挡水来喷火便是。  
但这暴风雨或许的确有些不对劲：它肆虐太久了。天压得漆黑，让人分不清时辰。宇智波的族地只留了最偏僻的一角，雨帘一拉，倒好像真正地是一个人了。  
小时候的记忆里也有过几场这样大的雨，父母似乎是出任务去了，而我坐在房间里……

正要起身把用过的碗筷丢进水池里的时候门被敲响了。来人大概是个末路的忍者，查克拉非常微弱而不稳定。我手里拿着双筷子去开门，心想这场雨果然是别有意图。  
来人穿着一身带兜帽的黑袍，大半张脸都被拢在阴影里。不过这对我其实没什么用，一是因为我——我们——的视力是祖传的好，二是因为我开门的瞬间正好来了个闪电，把那张脸照得一清二楚。  
有的人你以为早就将他们忘记，但只要再次看见他们感受到他们你才知道那些你以为已经被丢掉的记忆有多么鲜活。看到这张脸让我再次认识到这个鸡汤似的句子是多么正确，毕竟我真正见到这张脸的时间并不长，撑死了一天——虽然这个人的所作所为倒是对我的人生造成了很大的影响没错。  
我没让这人踏进房门，于是这人也很乖顺地只是往里踏了一小步躲到了屋檐下——虽然已经破破烂烂聊胜于无，但毕竟也还是个有所遮挡的地方。  
“带土，你来干什么？”

我懒得跟她寒暄，也没有寒暄的必要。宇智波佐助和宇智波带土这两个身份没什么交情。她看起来比我还清楚这一点，也直接开口了。  
“佐助，我想拜托你一件事。”  
“遗愿吗？”  
我冷笑着说。我并不觉得自己说的有什么不对，毕竟上次见到她的时候还在异空间，而那会她就是一副“我啥也不想说了，救完你们我就去死”的样子。  
“是遗愿的话，你就会答应么？”  
她的声音有点颤抖，而我相信那并不是出于寒冷。我开始绷紧了精神：能让夺权失败的前反派跑到我面前示弱的请求，一定是件麻烦事。  
“你可以先说来听听。”然后我再视情况考虑是拒绝你还是直接杀了你。  
我的话外音她一定听得出，而得到了这样回答的她眼睛居然亮了起来，到底是走投无路到了什么地步？  
“不是什么大事……就是想请你收养一个孩子……养大她……”  
她一面絮絮叨叨地说着，一面半侧过了身，把一个才到她腰部的身影拉到了我的面前。  
我这才发现她原来不是独自来拜访我。那孩子身上也披着黑色的雨衣，之前躲在她身后，我竟一时没发现。带土擦了擦手，两手又互相搓了搓，待指尖不再冰冷之后才轻轻地为那孩子摘下了兜帽。  
“她很乖的，不会给你惹麻烦的……只要给她一口饭吃就行……等她到了十六岁你就可以不再管她了……”  
她絮絮叨叨地说着，比起托付个孩子倒更像是在兜售货物。  
“你的女儿？”我打断了她。  
她点点头。  
“那我为什么要替你养女儿呢？孩子总不可能是你一个人能弄出来的吧？如果是孤儿自有孤儿院收留，我觉得我看起来也不像孤儿院员工。”  
她咬住了嘴唇，苦笑起来。  
“我一个人……当然是弄不出孩子的。可是就算是送上门的便宜女儿……也得有人要才行啊……”  
我看着那小女孩整整齐齐梳好的银色发辫，总算明白对方是为什么找上我了。带土的帽子已经滑落，仔细一看，她的眼睛周围还有些发红——虽然那大概也有血的一部分功劳。看来她的确是快不行了，我想，这种程度对眼睛的使用就能让它们开始流血。  
“我想……你好歹和她也有些血缘关系……”  
低下头就能看到带土的女儿克制而警惕地盯着我。小孩子总是很敏锐的。  
“好笑，”我说，“我可是长年在外东奔西走的，比起在村里定居有地位的人……你也忍心。”  
“为什么不呢，”她说，“你活着，你是活人——而这一点就比什么都要强了。”

对于有的人，我的确希望他们活着；对于另外的一些人，我就希望他们死去——最好能够用于交换前一类人的性命。可惜这是行不通的。即使是有了大蛇丸的技术也不行。因为我的愿望太过庞大而贪婪，通不过那费尽心思才能打通的小小鼠洞。  
因此，你只能接受和尊重现实。尽量地去利用活着的每一瞬间。在这一方面，我有太多的榜样。  
我在回忆里陷得有点深，因此等我回过神来的时候她们已经进屋了。小女孩的手里捧着个小小的火球——带土居然能在这会浪费她所剩无几的查克拉来干这种事，这让我有些吃惊。  
小女孩专心地烤着手，看起来似乎对这种事情见怪不怪了。也难怪，她和那个人的孩子要不这样我才该吃惊。可莫名其妙地把这种冤枉事情答应下来还是让我有些不爽—我知道，如果不能在天亮之前把她们赶出去，我就再也无法拒绝。因为到了那时，这女孩将成为真正的孤儿。  
而我无法对一个小小的宇智波孤儿视而不见。至少现在做不到。可能很久以后也做不到。  
“我总不能白养她。”于是我这么说。  
“你要什么？”她疲惫地抬起眼睛反问我。她身上还穿着那件黑色的长披风，一双眼睛在那消瘦苍白的脸上显得更大了。  
原本，对于这个问题，她应该是有所准备的。但她原本的计划已经失败了，来找我只是个巧合，连备用计划的边都挨不上。而我也想不出该向她要什么：她能给我的，我都有更好的。  
“我要钱。”我说。  
带土睁大了眼睛。  
“…什么？”她有些意外地说，“…你没钱…？”  
她看起来像是被我这个充满铜臭味的要求惊呆了。  
没错，忍者是视钱财为身外之物(毕竟你也不知道存了有没有命花)，但像我这样的想要干大事的忍者没钱可不行。我以为她明白的—再不明白，在被三千亿张起爆符连续轰炸的时候也该弄懂了。  
“钱的话，这些年我也的确还有些结余…但拿了钱你就能保证养大她了？”  
于是我知道她别无选择。

事后想想，那场暴风雨果然是被做过手脚的。在我脱下带土的衣服把她半推上床之后雨便停了，氤氲的水汽得以从地面上飘起来，在左眼的视界里带着查克拉的颜色。不过有带土的眼睛这一切倒都不足为惧。  
她的身体像所有其他人一样热意集中在腹部。我的手大力揉捏着她因为伤疤而并不柔软的皮肤。一开始她像是被我摸傻了一样愣在那里，很快便像在温水里暖和过来的鱼一样甩了甩尾巴缠了上来。  
我讨厌蛇。我一面这么想，一面摸上了她肚子上鳞片状的疤痕。我的手指继续向下滑去，想找出她更多的伤疤。但没有了，余下部分的身体上再没有伤痕。我找不到那女孩出生的痕迹。  
倒也不是我喜欢看到那种痕迹。  
我不知道带土对这事怎么想，至少表面上她没显得太抗拒。她的手臂抬到一半又僵住，似乎是打不定主意该不该勾上我的肩膀。我没理她，径直向下倒去，把全部的重量都压到了她身上。她靠起来不像忍者一样满是肌肉，却也不像普通女人一样柔软。她热而粗糙。她斜倚在枕头上，而我枕在她胸前富有弹性的脂肪上。我听着她的心跳，像暴风雨。  
而雨已经停了。

雨停天亮之后就该继续原定的旅途了。鸣人这家伙果然搞了鬼，我甚至能感到他正在朝这房间奔来。可他挡不住一个独自一人的我，何况面子上他也总不好同我闹得太僵。我慢悠悠地绑着护腕，吹起了面前桌上一层浅浅的黑灰。


End file.
